Restricted joint movement due to injury, accident, illness, etc., can consequently have deleterious effects not only at the involved joint but throughout the rest of the body as well. For example, as a result of a common ankle sprain, inflammation and tissue damage may occur at the ankle which can restrict range of motion and result in deficits in strength and proprioception (awareness of a joint's relative location). If not corrected, this limited range of motion will disrupt normal ankle motion and create compensation patterns at the hip, knee, and spine. These compensatory patterns, over time, will likely cause damage to these areas of the body.
A consistent program of physical therapy performed on the affected joint, primarily comprised of stretching and resistance movements, is essential in strengthening the joint and ensuring range of motion is not compromised. A physical therapist is trained in providing exercises and joint mobilization movements aided by unique tools or equipment designed to assist in the recovery of a patient. Physical therapy could last for up to six to eight weeks post injury and most importantly should be consistently performed at least 5 days a week for a set time each day. However, often it is difficult for a patient to visit a physical therapist with such regularity. Work schedules, travel schedules, or proximity to the therapist's office can all inhibit the suggested physical therapy schedule. There is a need for a joint mobilization device that is easily transportable and effective such that a patient can continue the physical therapy wherever they happen to be when a visit to the physical therapist's office is unavailable or inconvenient.
The prior art discloses various portable exercise devices intended to provide resistance movements but none directed specifically at joint mobilization rehabilitation. Disadvantages of the prior art include a multitude of required parts, complicated construction, and high manufacturing cost.
For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0190510 to Wang discloses a suspension exercising device which can be anchored to a door. The device comprises an elongated strip that is folded back on itself and secured with at least two buckles to create loops on each end. The length of the strip is adjustable via the buckles. One of the loops secures a handle and the opposite loop becomes an anchoring device for wedging in a door jamb when wrapped around a support member.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,083,653 to Hetrick discloses an exercise apparatus having a door anchor fixed to a pair of elongated members. The elongated members include various other buckles, loops, and handles for attachment of numerous exercise equipment and handholds. The door anchor includes an enlarged portion that when positioned on the opposite side of the door from the elongated members, supports the weight of a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,857 to Jennings discloses an apparatus for applying lateral force to body joints. The apparatus comprises a generally inelastic connecting medium having a first end and a second end. The first end is connected to a padded cuff sized to receive a portion of a foot or leg to which the lateral force is applied. The second end is connected to a hook mounted to a stationary object.
Hence, there is a need for a portable, uncomplicated, and easily anchorable device for providing resistance movements specifically designed for joint mobilization.